


Recess

by Starwolf69



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley has a great bum, Kid Fic, M/M, Siblings, intolerance will bring the ugly out in the ineffable dads, mean pre-teen girls, no beta but could probably use one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwolf69/pseuds/Starwolf69
Summary: Angelica and Rosa have to face the school's mean girls to defend their family.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 233
Collections: Wiggleverse





	Recess

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Girl bullying and some anti-LGBT implications. They do get a happy ending so never fear.

Recess, according to Angelica, was the best part of the school day. Recess and science. She had taken up with James, the boy she met the day she almost got to ride a bike, and his friends to play every day. She was quick on the soccer pitch and she played like a boy – no tears, no drama, and no holding back. Rosa settled under a tree with her friend, Molly, from her English course. They talked books and watched the game being played by the upper grades boys and one little red-haired girl. 

“Oh, no,” Molly sighed as she looked across the field. “Penelope and company heading this way.”

Rosa sighed. Penelope, Amber, and Brynlee were two grades ahead of them – in the same grade as the boys who were playing soccer. They were the most popular girls in the school and they knew it. They were followed by Isabelle and Christie, the younger sisters of Penelope and Brynlee and classmates of Rosa, Molly, and Angelica. Rosa and Molly quickly open their books and tried to look involved in what they were reading. The older girls and their hangers-on sat down under the tree and began to talk. 

“Do you really have four siblings?” Penelope started, tossing her hair over her shoulder. “My mother says that families with more than two children are common.”

Rosa looked over the top of her open book. “I have four siblings and we aren’t common.”

“Why don’t your other siblings come to school here?” Penelope continued. “Is there something wrong with them?”

“Azirafather is homeschooling them,” she answered. 

“Are they boys or girls?” Brynlee asked. “Hopefully boys.”

“You would say that,” Penelope snipped. “So, what are they?”

Rosa pursed her lips. She answered softly, “Anthony and Clem are my brothers.”

“You said there were five of you,” Christie prodded.

“Tura . . . Tura isn’t sure yet,” she said, setting her chin. “But Azirafather and Father say that’s okay. We can be whatever we want.”

The girls laughed. “How can you not be sure if you are a boy or a girl?”

“Tura is just Tura,” Rosa told them, fondly thinking about the most playful of her siblings.

Isabelle said, “My mother says that saying you don’t know about that is a load of sheep dookie. Right Pen?” 

“No one cares what your mother thinks,” Molly said to no one in particular.

Isabelle turned her attention to Molly. “Shut up, Molly. You don’t have any room to talk about anything. We all know your father took off with his secretary because she was gonna have a baby.”

Molly’s mouth opened and closed a few times before she dipped her head, pretending to read. Rosa frowned. No one was going to treat her friend like that. 

“No one invited you to sit here,” she said. “Please leave.”

Penelope laughed. “You should be grateful we are sitting here with you. You’ll be more popular just because you were seen talking to us.”

“You don’t look like your sister,” Brynlee said, sneering at Rosa. “Are you really sisters?”

She nodded. “Angelica, Anthony, and Datura look more like Father and Clem and I look more like Azirafather.”

Amber finally spoke up, “My Auntie Jeanie saw your red-haired dad in the grocery last week. She said he was a totally hottie.”

“Your Auntie Jeanie drinks too much and wears her skirts too short for a woman her age,” Penelope snapped, making Amber duck her head in embarrassment.

“So where are your mothers?” Christie asked. “Did they divorce your dads when they found out they were gay?”

Rosa frowned again. She didn’t like the way Christie said ‘gay’, like it was something that was bad. She straightened her shoulders and stared at them. 

“Azirafather and Father are our parents.”

The girls laughed again. “I know that you haven’t covered this in science yet, but two men can’t have a baby, let alone five.”

“Unless you are science babies,” Amber added, trying to negate the mention of her Auntie Jeanie. “Is that it? Are you guys all science babies?”

Angelica came over and dropped down by Rosa. She gulped down a cup of water, belched, and grinned. The other girls crinkled their noses at her. She scratched her knee and stretched her long legs out. 

“Are you smarter than your step-sister?” Isabelle asked.

Angelica looked at her like she had three heads. “Rosa is the smartest in our family, except Azirafather. And she isn’t my step-sister. We have the same parents. She also the smartest in our class. Totally smarter than you.”

“She thinks two men can have babies,” Christie said with a snort.

“Unless, you know, science babies,” Amber said again.

Penelope pinned her with a glare. “We heard you the first time, Amber. It wasn’t that funny when you said it then and it’s less funny now.” 

“So where are your mothers?” Christie asked again. 

Angelica snorted. “What’s it to you? We have two dads. No moms. And that’s okay because they really love each other and all of us.”

“EWWW!” the girls shrieked. 

“That’s why your one sibling is all messed up and doesn’t know if they are a boy or a girl!” Isabelle said. 

“It,” Penelope corrected. “We will call it an ‘it’ until we know if it is a boy or a girl.”

“Gel!” one of the boys called. “Come on! Kick off! We gotta go in soon!”

“I’ll be right there,” she called. Turning to stare at the girls, she hissed. “I’m only sssaying this once. What happensss in my family isss my and Rosa’s busssinessss.”

Instead of making them afraid like Crowley’s hiss did to anyone unlucky enough to hear it, the girls started laughing and imitating her. Rosa noticed her sister’s eyes begin to narrow and her fists clenching. The bell rang for lunch. Rosa grabbed Angelica’s arm and took off toward the lunch room with Molly in tow. 

Flopping down at the lunch table, Angelica growled as she bit into her sandwich, “I could have taken her. I’m not afraid of them.”  
Rosa nibbled her sandwich. “Azirafather and Father wouldn’t like that.”

“They wouldn’t like people talking about our family either,” Angelica said, tearing another bite off her sandwich. 

“We’ll talk to them later,” Rosa said in a soothing voice. “Father is picking us up.”

Angelica stewed all afternoon. By the time they were released, she was more than ready to punch anyone who looked at her wrong. They gathered their books and went outside to wait for Crowley to pick them up. The Bentley squealed into the parking lot and into a parking space, barely missing a poorly-parked minivan. Crowley got out of the car and walked to the front of the building. A woman in short-shorts and a crop top stopped him. 

“Hey there, hot stuff,” she purred. “You gotta slow down in the school parking lot. But, I do like a man with a fast car . . .”

“Auntie Jeanie!” Amber shrieked from their car in the lot. “Come on!”

“I work in the evenings at the pub,” she said with a wink after running her eyes up and down Crowley’s body. “Stop in and I’ll buy you a drink.”

She walked past him, pinched his bum, and sashayed off to her car. Crowley’s jaw hung open as the girls crossed to him. He herded them to the car and drove home, still not believing what had just happened. He followed Rosa and Angelica into the house, looking confused and a little uncomfortable.

“Hello, darlings!” Aziraphale greeted. Seeing Crowley’s face, he instantly sobered, “What happened?”

“Some tart pinched my bum when I was picking up the girls,” Crowley said, still a little shocked. 

Aziraphale giggled. “Who can blame her? You have a cute bum.”

Crowley grumbled. Rosa and Angelica settled in at the table with Anthony and Datura, neither looking happy. Aziraphale gave Crowley a questioning look which was met with a shrug.

“Darlings?” Aziraphale asked. “Is everything okay?”

“No!” Angelica exploded. “These girls were being mean to Rosa and said mean things about our family! I wanted to punch them, but the lunch bell rang”

“Angelica, we don’t fight,” Aziraphale said. Turning to Rosa, he asked, “What was said, my love?”

Rosa sniffled. “They said that we weren’t your real kids, that two men can’t have babies so we must be science babies. But we are your babies! Your real babies! And that Datura is messed up. And they called them an ‘it’. And that it’s your and Father’s fault! And that we are common!”

Datura hung their head and whispered, “I’m sorry people picked on you because of me.”

Junior wrapped an arm around Datura’s shoulders and the girls moved to hug them. Clem had joined them and wrapped around his sibling’s arm, lending his support. Aziraphale sat down at the table with his children. He thought for a few moments before speaking.

“Listen to me,” he said gently. “Not every person is going to be okay with our family’s choices. But they are our choices and no one needs to approve or disapprove. There are good people, my darlings, but there are also small-minded people who want nothing more than to control others. Father and I love all of you so much and exactly as you are. None of you are messed up or broken or wrong. You are just as you are supposed to be.”

Crowley stood behind Aziraphale and wrapped his arms around the angel’s shoulders. “Azirafather and I are going to your school tomorrow and getting this all sorted out. Now, how about some tea before dinner?”

The children nodded, still surrounding Datura. No matter what, the snakelets always had each other and always had their fathers. Rosa noticed the tiniest smile begin to play on Datura’s lips. 

“Father?” they asked. “Did a tart really pinch your bum?”

Crowley blushed and grumbled. The children began to giggle at their Father’s reaction. Aziraphale brought them some tea and cheese buns. He wrapped his arms around Crowley’s waist and kissed his nose. They had hoped that it would be a while before they had to deal with small-minded people. But moving to a small down as two married men with five children was bound to cause some gossip. Junior made gagging noises at his parents’ affectionate display, making the others laugh. 

“You lot finish your tea and find something to do,” Crowley told them. “Azirafather and I are going to make dinner.”

“And goo-goo eyes,” Junior said, laughing.

“And kissing,” Datura added with a grin.

“And Father might get his bum pinched!” Angelica giggled. 

“Or Azirafather might!” Rosa added. 

“Out!” Crowley demanded. “Or no dinner.”

The children cleared their cups and each hugged their fathers before going to play in the back garden. Crowley watched them from the kitchen window. He knew that kids could be jerks, but it still bothered him that that would be jerks to his kids. 

“Tomorrow, my darling,” the angel said, wrapping his arms around the demon’s slim waist. “We’ll make sure they don’t have to deal with this at school ever again.”

“Too right, we will,” Crowley agreed as he leaned back against his angel. “They are good kids.”

“With just enough of an ornery streak to keep things interesting,” Aziraphale added. “Now, let’s get dinner started before they accuse us of neglecting our parent duties in favor of kissing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Kedreeva, for creating this sandbox for all of us to play in. 
> 
> Thanks to OlwenDylluan and Quilly for the inspiration. 
> 
> I'm demonstarwolf on tumblr if anyone wants to follow. I'm not good at it yet, but I'll get there.


End file.
